Fallen Xion
by Toni Heart
Summary: A young girl's parents died five years ago. She's already 15 and was given up to an orphanage. But, what if her crush's father was the one who murdered her parents? AU, RikuXion Rated for later chapters. DISCONTINUED. DON'T BOTHER.
1. Prologue

Hey, so this is the story of my favorite YouTube author, Stephy4eva1001, so I decided to make a RikuXion version of it.

* * *

**_Do you truly know who the people you love are?_**  
**_Do you truly know the people you always thought knew you?_**  
**_Well that question is easy._**  
**_I thought I knew the people that loved me and cared for me; I thought I knew the people I loved._**  
**_I thought._**  
**_That's the difference, we think and we make ourselves believe but in the end we are left with a bitter aftertaste, and the almost nothing._**  
**_I thought, and that got me nowhere._**  
**_So, here is my story._**  
**_My name is Xion, and that is all you need to know right now._**

_Xion! Dang it Xion! Shut up Xion! Xion, Xion, Xion..._

15 years of age, name is Xion and I am an orphan. Xion Ishikawa. Parents - Murdered. Siblings - Askrew.

"Xion get away from the window!" our lady, called out.

I jumped and turn away from the window to see sister Aerith rushing over, wearing a white garment over her tights which had slits over them.

"Xion, for goodness sake! You are so daft girl, get away from there." she yelled at me, being 3 inches apart.

I stayed quiet, because that is what I do. I stay quiet because I no longer know how to speak my mind, speaking my mind got my parents murdered; speaking my mind made me an orphan. Speaking my mind has killed me. So I stay quite.

I let her take hold of my lifeless body and drag me to my little cot, where 20 other young women like myself sleep. She scowls at me and walks away, through the large wooden doors.

I snake my body beneath the cold sheets I then sit up, I hated it here. It was if I was the prisoner and this orphanage was the jail cells, locking me inside with a mere explanation.

**_I was brought here to be looked after,_**  
**_cherished and possibly have a better life,_**  
**_but how could that be when I am sitting here wanting to cry,_**  
**_wanting more,_**  
**_wanting nothing other than to be let out._**  
**_This wasn't home,_**  
**_this was no longer a place I could call happiness._**  
**_I lie down._**  
**_But sleep did not come, sleep never comes._**  
**_Darkness changes to light and still,_**  
**_my eyes are open._**  
**_I am falling,_**  
**_that is why they call me Fallen Xion._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Is there such thing as happiness here?**_  
_**Is there something I am doing wrong?**_  
_**I am not supposed to feel this way but yet I do and no matter how many young girls roam these hallowed halls, I still feel alone.**_  
_**People tell me, I am a lost case. That no matter where I go from here on out, I will never fully fit into the world. Others are convinced that the reason for my being here is that I was given up, thrown away like a doll that is no longer needed by the little girl.**_  
_**But of course they will never understand that my parents were murdered right before my eyes and that my brother,**_  
_**the only person I had left in the world was taken away from me,**_  
_**to another place,**_  
_**another orphanage.**_  
_**Like the days before, I sit close to the small window, watching the outside world...**_

"Xion, why aren't you dressed" Kairi asks me softly  
"Just thinking" I reply, still looking out the window  
She walked over and sat down next to me, looking out the window herself. "I'm sorry about your parents"  
"It was 5 years ago" I shrug.  
"Nothing can make you forget, no matter how many years it has been" she replied, looking straight at me  
"The orphanage has made me forget, it has made me believe that happiness is no longer an emotion I can feel" I softly say.  
"Well, fight" she merely replies  
"What do you mean?" I ask, turning towards her  
"Fight for your memory" she smiles softly.  
I turn back to the window, she places her hand on my shoulder as a form of comfort and then as quick as she came, she left. I place my hand to the window and start to pray, something I do quite often lately. "Please god, please, please, please" I open my eyes and when I look back out the window the question lingered around me, whispering ever so softly. "What was I praying for?"

I finally joined the other girls in the common room. I slide into my seat next to Kairi and some other girl I have never taken the time to ask for her name. I look down at my plate to see my reflection, where as the other girls plates were stacked high with croissants, eggs, bacon and many other foods. I reach for a croissant and place it down on my plate absently. I no longer felt the hunger that once overtook me, I didn't feel like eating. I turn towards Our Lady.  
"Excuse me, Our Lady." I say.  
"Yes Ms. Ishikawa?" she replied formally  
"May I be excused?" I ask  
She glanced at me over her glasses; she pushed them down to the bridge of her nose and looked at my plate. "Why, you haven't eaten anything girl."  
"I am not hungry." I reply softly  
"Very well, you may be excused." she replied, looking back down at her book.  
The other girls watched me as I walked back to my dorm. I never quite have fit in here, you will see in time.

**_Soon enough it was time for schooling._**  
**_I grab my small journal and the old pen, and began my stroll to the fairly large room which we call our classroom._**  
**_My orphanage is hard to explain._**  
**_It is big, very big and it is old._**  
**_It has the old, eerie, mysterious scent to it._**  
**_There are staircases grand and spiral._**  
**_But it is cold, and no matter how many young children are here it is empty._**  
**_The boys have a different area to the orphanage, they eat in a different room and their dorms are in a total separate part of this orphanage._**  
**_I start to walk outside and pass the old courtyard, where the maze is situated._**  
**_As I pass it, my eyes scan my whereabouts._**  
**_I adjust the strap of my pinafore and begin to walk on._**  
**_I open the door to the room to see the class had already started._**  
**_I take my seat, next to the window and within seconds I am staring outside._**  
**_This wasn't home; this was a cold and empty place. My happiness is no longer an emotion._**  
**_I skim my hand across my journal and flip to the back where my brother and I had scribble across on the page on one of our many bored nights._**  
**_His name written and re-written in different styles and just to see the outline of the name brought a stab to my heart._**  
**_I close it quickly and sigh deeply._**  
**_I raise my head back to the window and yet again, within seconds I was day dreaming._**  
**_I was running through the fields with my long dress trailing behind me, my brother laughing as he chased me._**  
**_My parent sitting underneath the veranda sipping their mocha lattes and smiling as they watched their children. I was happy...until the bell rang.

* * *

_**

**Well, that's the end of the REAL first chapter. Ima do the other right after I eat!**

**Please review if you wanna keep my kitten, Zora, happy! Each review is a carton of milk fed to Zora so review!^_^**

******buh-bye!**


End file.
